Merlin's Pants! There are Fanfictions of us!
by Briardust
Summary: All credit to ilovewarriorcats123 for inspiring me with Great StarClan, there are FanFictions of us! Permission given. Check theirs out!
1. Hermione

"Hello. This is Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Wizarding Network is down, and we are trying to fix it, but it evades Reparo charms. Until then, we are using the Muggle Network, which has been accessed through the magic here. Please Enjoy."

Hermione opened her laptop and sipped some coffee after hearing the announcement via Speaker, which was kinda like a Howler, but quieter.

"Mommy?"

Hermione turned to Rose, her small red head bobbing up to her mother.

"Yes, honey?"  
"Is everything all right? Wasn't that Kingsley?"

"Yes, honey. It was just an announcement saying that we're using the Muggle Networks."  
"Can I see? Cousin Teddy said there was this cool website called ."

Hermione typed it up and clicked. "Oh look! There's some about Uncle Harry's story!"

Hermione searched 'Hermione' and clicked on the first to come up. "I'm dead!?"

"Wha-what?" Rose screeched in fear.

"No, Rose, honey, I'm fine. I meant time for bed! For you."

Hermione settled back at her desk. "Let's just see here."

"Hermione Shippings... hmm... DRACO AND HERMIONE!? WHAT!? NO! HERMIONE/SNAPE!? WHAT KIND OF WORLD IIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS THIS!? HERMIONE-FRED!? Well... actually, not as bad. But I never loved him... like that... Finally. I am being shipped with my husband. Ron x Hermione. But wait- what's this? REMUS AND HERMIONE! BLEEEEEEEH..."

She shook her head and made to close it, but then ripped it open to see more.

"Harry? Draco? Sirius? Luna?! _Voldemort!?_ " What kind of sick world is this!?- oh! The clock!" She whipped her head to the magical clock with four hands just in time to see the 'Ron' hand mve to 'home' as a twist of light flashed through the air, revealing a just-apparated Ron. Hermione ran to hug him. She pulled away to look at him, then kissed him.

"What's up, 'Mione?"

"I- nothing. I'm just oi glad you're my husband."

Ron smiled. "Rose and Hugo in bed?"

"Of course."

They smiled and kissed again, a sweet moment that seemed to stretch into eternity as they remembered... remembered those days under the sun on their honeymoon on the beach...


	2. Harry

Hermione opened her laptop the next morning, taking a big breath and she copy and pasted the link to the FanFiction site onto an email to Harry.

 **Subject Line: Don't show Ginny**

 **To: Harry Potter** (at )

She sighed, and hit 'send'.

Harry heard the small 'ding' that meant that a new email came in. He clicked open the tab, seeing the subject like' Don't show Ginny' from Hermione. Harry's forehead scrunched and he scanned the link, which he then clicked on. Waiting for it to load, the ran his hands over his wand...

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..."

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious...

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother - why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry was brought back to the present when the screen flashed to the tab. He typed in 'Harry Potter' into the search bar. He saw a number of confusing things before he heard another 'ding' and saw the Hermione had added something new.

 _Type in your name, then 'ships'._

Harry, bemused, did so. He looked at the first that came up.

"Ron and Hermione? Aww! But not me."

"Me and Hermione? As if." He made retching sounds, then laughed.

"Harry? Who are you talking to?" Ginny walked in. Harry slammed down his laptop too late.

"Ron told me about it, Harry- not to fondly, either, something about teenage fears and all... you weren't looking up ships, were you? Harry?"

His guilty look caused him to loose his laptop in a bout three seconds.

"Luna? _Draco?!_ Me and Hermione?! Harry, AURGHHHH!" And she smashed it. As soon as she walked out, Harry repaired it in seconds.

 **Okay, so. I know email wouldn't work if the interwebs was down, but...**

 **Sorry for the late update!**

 **Love, Briar**


End file.
